


Correspondance about Maintenance

by Rambling_Museums



Series: Doctor Who oneshots [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Back to the Future References, Correspondence, Fluff, Gen, Post-Episode: s12e07 Can You Hear Me?, email
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rambling_Museums/pseuds/Rambling_Museums
Summary: Hiya Old Man,Ashildr and I ran into an issue with the flux capacitor on our tardis. It’s doing this weird smoking thing...Ryan reads the Doctor's mail.
Series: Doctor Who oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626529
Comments: 6
Kudos: 135





	Correspondance about Maintenance

“Doctor, there’s an old email icon on this display.” Ryan said. His voice both hesitate and confused. Normally the only things displayed on any of the TARDIS’s various screens was that beautiful circular stuff that only the Doctor could make sense of. 

“Oh! Can you open it and read it to me, please?” The Doctor said, her voice was happy but muffled by the chamber she had half crawled into. She was working on maintenance, or at least that’s what she said. 

“Okay.” Ryan automatically reached for a computer mouse but none existed. At least not for this screen. The display directly opposite on the console did have a mouse, but not this one, “Uh, how?”

“Move over son," Graham gently nudged Ryan out of the way and pressed a button on the side of the display screen, “Seen her do it, haven’t I?” 

“Right, It say: “ _Hiya Old Man,  
_ _Ashild_ _r_ _and I ran into an issue with the flux capacitor on our tardis. It’s doing this weird smoking thing and I can’t get it to stop. Ashild_ _r_ _doesn’t seem too concerned and considering neither of us can be hurt by the smoke I’m inclined to agree but She doesn’t seem to happy about it.  
_ _"In your last letter you were rambling on about dresses without pockets – reminded me of Chinny that did. I’ve attached a simple sewing pattern so you can add pockets to anything you want to. Not sure how to make them Bigger on the Inside and Do. Not. Add pockets in ridiculous places._ _I had half a mind to not attach the pattern at all just thinking of all the chaos Chinny would have caused if he had that power.  
_ _"You best be taking care of yourself and don’t forget to eat your greens!_

_Love,  
_ _Clara._

_PS: Ashildr says she hates you._ _”_

“Isn’t a Flux Capacitor that thing from that old American sci-fi Back to the Future?” Yaz asked.

“Old!” Graham gasped, “Its from the 80s, that’s not old.”

“She probably means the fullex capacity circuit, she never was very good at names.” The Doctor had pulled herself from the TARDIS depth. She had her welding goggles on and a streak of soot across her neck. “Not her fault really, she is human after all.”

She tapped another button on the side of the screen and a reply box popped up.

“Dear Clara,” The Doctor dictated, Ryan, Graham and Yaz watched as the TARDIS transcribed (with a few changes) as the Doctor explained how to fix the fullex capacity circuit.

“No! I told you to write “Dear Clara,” not “Dear Impossible Girl”!” The Doctor practically shouted at her ship, which was still transcribing, “You..” The Doctor huffed and wagged a finger at her ship like it was a naughty child, “Fine, love the Doctor. PS, Give Ashildr a hug from me, she always needs one.”

The Doctor tapped a button on the side and an old graphic of an envelop flying into the ether took over the screen for a moment. 

“So what was that?” Yaz asked.

“Correspondence about maintenance, I told you I had to do some.”


End file.
